


逢场作戏

by I_am_April



Series: 逢场作戏 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Show Business, 娱乐圈, 现代
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_April/pseuds/I_am_April
Summary: 弗朗西斯：演员+编剧。演艺世家出身，欧洲小有名气的演员。商业片文艺片都拍。圈内人缘巨好，大家都爱弗朗西斯。传闻私生活混乱，但是一点都不在乎外界八卦。亚瑟：歌手、演员。年轻时候搞过朋克乐队也演过音乐剧，后来和基尔以及安东尼奥组合乐队出道。半演员半歌手身份。即使接戏也保持一年5场世界巡回。故事由访谈作为开始，以分节插叙的形式写。文中的一些名字我都是随意取的，有些细节会与三次元真实的演播厅，人物相关，但并不完全指代。一些梗会标注在每篇的文章最后。这是，献给RPS粉的玻璃糖。





	1. Chapter 1

“今天我们要请到的嘉宾，他们最近主演了小说家奎佐的代表作《Went for Years》改编的同名电影。你们有谁已经看过了么？”  
台下响起了掌声。  
“非常不错，关于你们喜不喜欢，我打算一会儿再问，好让这两位先生也听到你们的热情。现在让我们有请著名演员、剧作家，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和KINGDOM主唱、新人演员，亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
亚瑟深吸了一口气，又确认了一次话筒别的位置。  
“需要把手借给你么？”弗朗西斯看起来十分淡定。他向亚瑟伸出手，掌心向上。  
“这不是我第一次上节目，我会活下去的。”亚瑟用手指在弗朗西斯的掌心画了个叉，拒绝了他的好意。  
伴随着爵士乐，两人一起走进了演播厅。亚瑟有点腼腆地对台下笑着，礼貌地点头。弗朗西斯则大胆地对着台下的粉丝挥手并且在音乐结束前做了个飞吻动作。  
“非常高兴见到你们。”主持人分别跟他们握了手。弗朗西斯坐在了沙发离主持人远一点的那侧，将亚瑟夹在舞台中间的位置。  
“弗朗西斯，我们很久没见，我觉得久到你大概都不记得我的名字了。”  
“是的，戴维。”弗朗西斯挑了挑眉毛，“因为有太多叫吉米的美国脱口秀主持人，让我突然记起那个不叫吉米的，对我来说是个挑战。”  
台下的观众发出起哄的笑声。  
“我还是很高兴你记住了。”  
“不，我是刚在化妆间问来的。”弗朗西斯指向他们来时的候场区，随后把手搭在嘴边小声说“请告诉我，这是个什么脱口秀来着？喔！《Every Davy》? Merci！”  
戴维和观众都笑了起来。  
亚瑟清楚这只是个段子，但是他表现的那么游刃有余，仿佛这一切都是他心里真实所想。  
“能跟我们说说这是一部怎么样的剧么？”  
“呃……” “这是……”  
弗朗西斯和亚瑟同时开口。  
“抱歉，你说吧。”亚瑟摸了摸自己的脖子。  
“你来说吧，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯安抚似的摸了摸亚瑟的手腕让他别那么紧张，“放心。我会补充你漏掉的东西。”  
“呃，这是一部关于梦想和友情的故事。我在剧中饰演的亚奇，是一个在伦敦中产阶级长大的‘模范好孩子’。父亲是位知名律师，母亲在他很小的时候就去世了。在初中的时候，他遇到了弗莱明。”亚瑟并拢的手指指向了弗朗西斯，“两个孩子成为了朋友，并且约定未来一起世界旅行，但是之后因为家庭、地位、工作等等原因，两个人最后并没有一起踏上旅程……”  
“听起来是一个悲剧呢。”戴维摸了摸下巴，“弗朗西斯你有什么要补充的么？”  
“在剧中，他们两个互相爱着对方，当然不是那种意义上的爱……如果你们想知道到底发生了什么，就到对面的电影院看吧！昨天开始已经上映了。”  
“我听到了有初中的戏，初中生也是你们两个演的么？”戴维有点疑惑地皱了皱眉。  
“不，他们找了两个小演员。雨果和奥利弗。”  
“他们演得好么？是不是很’像’你们？”  
亚瑟看向了弗朗西斯，这个问题里似乎藏着隐蔽的“陷阱”。  
“我不想这么说，但是他们演得比我们好多了，可是我没法说服奎佐等他们长大。”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“显然他没办法等12年再送片子去奥斯卡。”  
戴维会心地笑了。  
“你知道奎佐为什么会选你做男主之一么，弗朗西斯？”  
“我不知道，也许他就是觉得我适合弗莱明这个角色。”  
“他们有让你去试镜么？”  
“是的。当时我正拎着过期一天的切片白吐司准备去特拉法加广场喂鸽子。”  
“他很热衷于违法活动。”  
亚瑟插了一句话，弗朗西斯被逗乐了。他笑了一会儿接着说：“我还没有看到鸽子，就接到经纪人的电话，让我去试镜。于是我拎着面包去了。我的经纪人等在试镜室的门口，他跟我说，’放下你手里的面包。然后走进那个屋子，随便说点什么就行，这个角色一定是你的了！’。”  
“当时你有别的竞争对手么？”  
“我猜是没有，因为奎佐说，只有弗朗西斯可以演弗莱明。”弗朗西斯有点自傲地翘了翘嘴角。  
台下的口哨声鼓掌声不断。  
“那么亚瑟你呢？之前你是KINGDOM的主唱，为什么你会突然接了这样的一部戏？”  
“我也觉得很意外。我那天去三狮交KINGDOM为一部电视剧写的主题曲样带。交接结束后我准备去搭电梯，这时有位穿着蓝色西装的先生边打电话边走过来，他嘟囔着关于选角的事情。说实话，他那天的脾气很差。然后他突然看向了我，我对他点了点头。这个时候电梯门打开了，我准备走，他突然挂掉了电话快步冲进了电梯，把名片塞进我的手里，问我叫什么名字……然后就这样了。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
“这可是我听过最厉害且草率的试镜。”  
“奎佐是个怪人，但是我们爱他。”弗朗西斯突然指了指戴维桌上的茶杯，“我也能喝点么？苏打，香槟之类的。”  
“当然！”戴维弯下腰从木桌子底下拿出了两只放着冰块的玻璃杯，“我这儿有个迷你吧，如果你想要的话，我可以做一杯鸡尾酒给你。”  
“那就再好不过了。”弗朗西斯拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，“亚瑟，你想喝点什么？”  
“金汤力吧。”  
“我要桃红葡萄酒，谢谢！”  
“朋友们，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和亚瑟·柯克兰，我们要先享受酒会，一会儿回来！”


	2. Chapter 2

“欢迎回来！这里是《Every Davy》，我是主持人戴维·琼斯！今天我们请到的嘉宾是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和亚瑟·柯克兰。”戴维举起桌上的玻璃杯喝了一口柠檬水，“怎么样，绅士们？你们喜欢自己点的饮料吗？”  
“戴维，很不错，谢谢你。”弗朗西斯放下了装着葡萄酒的郁金香杯，将手搭在自己的膝盖上。  
“亚瑟，你刚才说了你在剧中的角色。据我所知，你的父亲也是一位律师，你也是中产阶级出身的孩子，同样也上过公学。你觉得亚奇和你本人像么？”  
“我的父亲是一位检察官，但我觉得除了都和法律打交道，他跟亚奇的父亲并不像。虽然在我刚开始决定唱歌为生时，他也说过让我丧气的话，但是他没有亚奇父亲那么极端的控制欲。至于亚奇和我本人，应该是有一些相似的地方……这也是奎佐为什么会找我来演这个角色的原因吧。”  
“那么弗朗西斯你呢，你觉得自己和弗莱明像么？”  
“我画画非常糟糕，我不太擅长做甜点，我不太喜欢阿尔勒这个地方……”弗朗西斯摊开双手，“不过我的家族的确在波尔多有一个酒庄，我叔叔一直在打理。我有一个双胞胎姐姐，她是除了我母亲外，我认为世界上最美的女人。而且我也喜爱旅行和美的事物，所以……”  
“所以，弗莱明实际上是‘完美版’的你。”戴维接话。  
“是的！就是‘完美的我’！”弗朗西斯向前直了直身子，“我想因为上帝把我的天赋都加到了别的地方，所以画画这项就余额不足了。”  
“弗朗西斯，非常感谢你诚实地说出自己不完美的事实，这会让很多男人都松一口气。”  
一阵短暂的掌声和爵士间奏之后，戴维抛出了新的问题。  
“好的。我们刚才谈到了这部电影的编剧奎佐，他也是这个故事的原作者，你们对这部电影的导演蒙克又有什么印象？”  
“蒙克么？”弗朗西斯给亚瑟递了一个眼神。  
亚瑟的双手捧着玻璃杯，他看向戴维，开口道：“他是一位优雅的绅士，我很荣幸第一次出演电影就和他合作。他会把剧组里的每个人都照顾得很好。”  
“是的。就像家里最可靠的老大哥。”弗朗西斯点了点头。  
“听上去你们的剧组像个温馨的大家庭。”戴维托着下巴，“我见过蒙克一次，他是个非常温和帅气的男人。我那天和我的丈夫，阿尔弗雷德，在餐厅吃饭……”  
台下响起了稀稀落落的口哨声。  
“这个时候我看到蒙克坐在隔壁的一张桌子边。他点了牛排，非常优雅地享受着一个人的晚餐，我都不忍心上去和他打招呼。最后我还是去了，跟他交谈了一会儿，我问他下回能不能拍一个‘男孩儿们’的故事，因为他之前拍过的爱情故事都很美……”  
“所以就有了《Went for Years》。”弗朗西斯笑着接了话。  
“谢谢，蒙克！”戴维向空中做了个飞吻，“你让我梦想成真了。”  
“其实在拍戏期间关于蒙克还有一件有意思的事。”弗朗西斯看了一眼亚瑟。  
“哈！？”亚瑟抓了抓自己的头发。  
“你想说么？”弗朗西斯忍着笑看着亚瑟。  
“这能说么？”亚瑟摸着自己西装袖上的扣子。毕竟这个事牵扯到了故事情节。  
“原版的小说出版了3年，我想奎佐不会介意你剧透的。”弗朗西斯朝亚瑟单眨了一下右眼。  
“呼……好吧。”亚瑟长长地叹了一口气，“在电影快结尾的部分，我有一场在阿尔勒的哭戏。场景是站在一个墓地前，亚奇并不知道里面埋的是不是弗莱明。”  
戴维带着一点看好戏的表情认真地点了点头。  
“那种悲伤绝望想要和过去说再见，又祈求上天再给自己一点希望的情绪十分难把握。在前一天我很认真地背了稿子。蒙克来找我聊了会儿天，跟我说不要有什么负担，这场戏不会有什么特写镜头，我只要站在那儿就可以了。”  
亚瑟顿了顿继续说道：“第二天，弗朗西斯一整天都没有出现，奎佐从早晨开始就神情严肃地打了好几次电话。到下午准备拍墓地戏之前，奎佐接了一个电话，然后凑到蒙克身边和他悄悄说着什么。于是我随口问了蒙克，‘嘿，怎么了？’。他支支吾吾地告诉我，弗朗西斯在过来的路上被一辆超载的货车撞了，他刚从被压扁的汽车里救出来，在去医院的路上，情况不太好。”  
台下发出了爆笑的声音。弗朗西斯咬了咬嘴唇装出无辜的样子。  
“亚瑟，你相信了？”戴维忍着笑不可置信地问。  
“如果是奎佐说的，我不会相信。但是蒙克……他的演技太好了。我可以肯定，如果弗朗西斯真的出了事，他就会表现出那个样子。”亚瑟无奈苦笑，“不过生活还得继续。那场戏我一遍就过了。然后我去拖车里找我的手机。我想打给弗朗西斯，或者看看新闻确认这件事是不是真的。接着我听见了敲门声……”  
“我作为代表向我们脆弱的柯克兰道了歉。”弗朗西斯说。  
“你揍了他么？”戴维问。  
“是的。”亚瑟看了一眼弗朗西斯，“我真的没有想到蒙克居然会加入你们！”  
“实际上这是他的主意，他可是导演。”  
“小伙儿们，我开始能感觉到你们之间的化学反应了。”戴维满脸笑意地问道，“你们还记得彼此的第一次会面么？”  
“是的，我记得。”弗朗西斯摸了摸下巴，“那是我第一次见到亚瑟，也是他第一次见到我。”   
“弗朗西斯，别说废话。”亚瑟喝完了杯子里的金汤力，冰块在玻璃杯里叮咣作响。  
“当时他就是这样对我的。”弗朗西斯装作委屈的表情指了指亚瑟，引得台下观众发出了一阵笑声。   
“奎佐告诉我，接下来的几个月，你们就是世界上最好的朋友，比福尔摩斯和华生，库克船长和史波克，丁丁和米卢都要好！”   
“你们谁是米卢？”戴维装作疑惑地挥了挥手指。   
“我知道亚瑟挺喜欢威士忌的。纯的，不加水不加冰的那种……”  
“但你学狗叫声很不错。”亚瑟的双手十指交叉放在膝盖上，后背挺直。   
“汪呜。非常感谢你的肯定。”弗朗西斯用非常深情地眼神看着他。台下响起了口哨和看到可爱小猫的“噢”声。   
“我还记得非常清楚，那是一个阴雨天——伦敦的固定天气。亚瑟完全湿透了，他走进屋子，身上穿着一件黑色的非常正式的西服。他还打了一个黑色的领结，就像刚参加完奥斯卡。他走向我，递给我一把木质手柄的长雨伞，接着对我说，’能帮我把伞放起来么？’。”   
台下的观众笑了。 戴维追问：“他把你当成了服务生？”   
“是的。”弗朗西斯眯着眼睛对台下指了指，“小伙子们，注意了！永远不要在黑色衬衫外面穿银灰色的马甲，你们的约会对象会把你当做是某个调酒师或者服务员。”   
在鼓掌和喝彩声中，亚瑟舔舔嘴唇，低下头看起来不好意思地动了动嘴角。   
雨是真的，彼此的穿着也是真的，甚至那句话也是真的。但实际上那根本不是他们的第一次见面。  
一个好的谎言在于如何保持一半的真实性，除了演员还是个编剧的弗朗西斯当然明白如何让故事变得有趣。


	3. Chapter 3

3月，是伦敦雨季的开始。英国又一次入春失败，还赶上了地铁罢工。当奎佐在电梯间递给他名片的时候，亚瑟根本就不想接下。  
“我看到你的第一眼就像是看到了从书里走出来的亚奇，请问你是……”  
“KINGDOM的主唱，亚瑟·柯克兰。”亚瑟出于礼貌跟奎佐握了握手。  
“很好。你是英国人？你的声音很棒！告诉我亚瑟，你之前有表演过么？学校的话剧之类的也可以……”奎佐连珠炮似的提问。  
“我以前在西区当过一段时间《悲惨世界》安灼拉的替演……”亚瑟想抽回自己的手，却被奎佐握得更紧了。  
“明天你有空么？我想让蒙克见见你。你将会是我们新电影的男主……”  
“不好意思，我明天有排练。”亚瑟举起名片看了一眼，“呃，奎佐先生。很感谢你提供给我这个机会……”  
“嘿，请你听我说。我会把剧本发给你的经纪人。请考虑一下吧，孩子。”  
随着一声叮咚，电梯的门缓缓打开。亚瑟无奈地拿着名片，走出电梯。奎佐朝他挥了挥手，站在电梯里按了上楼的按钮。  
“说说吧，小少爷。你在去三狮送带子的这一个小时里，都干了什么？”刚回到公司大楼的亚瑟就被早在前台等着的伊丽莎白逮住，她踩着7厘米的高跟鞋健步如飞步步紧随着亚瑟。  
“我交了样带，然后有个很奇怪的男人在电梯里给了我一张名片，让我明天去见某个导演，说有一部电影的男主要让我演……”亚瑟边说边往排练室走。  
“是的。奎佐·考思茅给我打了电话。那可是奎佐·考思茅！布克奖的获得者，我们这儿到底谁才是英国人？！”伊丽莎白意识到自己有点过于激动，她降低了音量，“你是给他在电梯里跳了脱衣舞还是什么？他在电话里足足夸了你5分钟。”  
“伊莎，冷静点。明天的排练……”  
“嘿，小粗眉。明天你不用去排练了，去见见他们。这是个千载难逢的机会！”  
“演戏不是我擅长的事。”亚瑟垂下眼皮，眼睛里蒙着一层淡淡的阴影。  
“无论如何，这对你和这个乐队来说，都是一个很好的机会。我希望你明天能够跟我一起去见见导演和另一个主演，也许你会改变主意。”伊丽莎白在排练室前停下了步子，“奎佐在电话里说，你会和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦演对手戏。你不会连他也不知道吧？”

“亚瑟，你会怎么评价弗朗西斯？”戴维看出他走神了，他试着向亚瑟抛出问题来拉回他的注意力。  
“呃，他是我见过最好的……最好的演员，也是我认识的最好的人。”亚瑟用指腹抓了抓头发，他脱口而出的话听起来有些肉麻。  
弗朗西斯以一个舒展地姿势坐在沙发上翘着腿。  
“亚瑟，如果你结婚，弗朗西斯会在你的伴郎列表上么？”  
亚瑟转头看着弗朗西斯脸上有点期待的表情，感觉既古怪又好笑：“你得和基尔还有安东尼打一架才能抢到伴郎的C位。”  
弗朗西斯的拇指和食指托着下巴，饶有趣味地看着亚瑟回答：“我不用跟他们抢，你会有更好的位置给我留着，是吧？”  
“把新郎的位置让给你么？”亚瑟拿起新端上来的金汤力喝了一口，润湿了嘴唇。  
“抱歉了，柯克兰。姑娘们都爱我。”弗朗西斯无奈又嚣张地摊了摊手。  
演播厅里的欢呼声适时地响了起来，还有某些大胆的粉丝喊了一句：“弗朗西斯，娶我！”  
“那个姑娘，你已经不在亚瑟的新娘名单里了。”戴维伸手指了指台下，“亚瑟，也许在教堂的门口贴一张「我们不欢迎弗朗西斯」的海报会安全许多。”  
“看来我的通缉照会在婚礼上贴得到处都是。”弗朗西斯叹了口气。  
他们两个对视了一秒，同时笑了起来。  
“绝对。”亚瑟笑出了眼泪，“我绝对得这么做。”


	4. Chapter 4

他当然知道弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是谁。  
亚瑟和弗朗西斯的第一次见面是音乐剧的台上和台下，当时弗朗西斯扮演的角色是《猫》里被主人溺爱过头，挑剔任性的Rum Tum Tugger。17岁的弗朗西斯和现在差别不大——被众人簇拥着，脸上总是带着狡黠又迷人的微笑，他用刚过变声期恰到好处的沙哑嗓音和夺目的表演吸引着所有人的目光。  
Rum Tum Tugger是仅次于Macavity的破坏分子。  
弗朗西斯也是这样。

“你要和弗朗西斯拍戏？！”安东尼奥听到这个消息的时候一把扯下了自己的眼罩。而刚才还嚷嚷着“要是你为了什么狗屁小事叫我过来，我就狠狠给你一拳”的基尔突然闭上了嘴。“是的。我要去剧组3个月，然后拍完电影就回来。抱歉了，兄弟们。”亚瑟把叠得整齐的内裤装进双层封口的收纳袋里，再妥帖地把它们塞在行李箱的一个角。  
“等等。你要和那个法国变色龙一起演电影？”基尔伯特揉了一下脸，“喔……柯克兰。”  
“有那么糟么？”亚瑟有点疑惑地皱皱眉，顺手把折好的衬衫也塞进箱子。  
“不，他是吓你的。”安东尼奥摇了摇头，“嘿，亚瑟。弗朗吉会是个很好的合作伙伴，这将会是很有趣的经历，我们只是希望……”  
“希望你活着回来。不要被他睡了。”基尔伯特打开了亚瑟房间里的小冰柜拿出一听啤酒，咕嘟咕嘟地灌了一大口。  
“不！我才不会和他睡……”  
“亚瑟，你脸红了。”  
“妈的，基尔伯特你这个秃毛鹰，不许跑，你才是那个要挨拳头的。”

基尔伯特的评价并非捕风捉影。弗朗西斯就像Rum Tum Tugger，他清楚自己的魅力所在，也享受在聚光灯的照耀下众人对他的疯狂迷恋。当然由此带来的八卦新闻如同漫天的飞雪。可弗朗西斯本人对这样的事毫不在意。  
曾经面对和女演员一夜情被狗仔抓拍后的新闻，他只是淡然又带有一点嘲讽地说：“我没有女友，她也没有男友。作为世界上很好看的一对成年男女，我们决定一起度过一个愉快的夜晚，我不认为这有错。在这过程里，我没有欺骗任何人来满足我的欲望。希望把这事翻出来说的人，好好去上帝那里忏悔背着妻子去夜总会看脱衣舞女的事。”

“亚瑟，我听说本片的主题曲《Secert Garden》（秘密花园）是你写的？”  
“呃，是的。”亚瑟看着戴维眨眨眼。而一旁的弗朗西斯带头鼓起了掌。  
戴维问：“你们喜欢么？”  
台下的掌声和“是”的声音此起彼伏。  
演播厅里突然放起了这首歌：

……  
Remember the night that you and I were laid beneath the poster covered sky  
记得那夜我们躺在海报覆盖的天空之下。  
You thought my bedside light was morning  
你以为我床头的灯就是晨曦的光亮  
……

“所以你们俩有个秘密花园？”戴维的手指在他们面前晃了一晃。  
“噢！是的。我去伦敦的时候不用订酒店，因为我会在亚瑟家的花园里搭个帐篷。”弗朗西斯托着酒杯，享受地抿了一口。  
“亚瑟，世界上最好的演员之一住在你的花园里是什么感觉？”  
亚瑟摸了摸眼角回答：“像是有人租了我的花园办拉斯维加斯的海滩派对。”  
“噢！也就是说弗朗西斯还会带上姑娘，在花园里弄个沙滩什么的？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“哇哦！听起来……棒极了！也许下次你可以在花园的门口卖票。我肯定会买票的。”  
在哄笑声中，亚瑟无奈地笑了笑接着说：“这样的花园可一点都不秘密。”  
“我能下次弄个游泳池么？”弗朗西斯揽住亚瑟的肩，长刘海痒痒贴着亚瑟的耳朵。  
亚瑟偏过头，非常坚决地回答：“不行。”  
“如果读过原作小说或者是已经看过电影的观众都应该知道，你们的角色之间有非常微妙的情感。虽然电影只上映了几天，但是我们的编导组已经找到了非常多的同人作品。”戴维从桌子底下拿出了几张贴着同人图的泡沫板，“像是这张，你们坐在台阶上，一个在画画，一个在看书。我记得这是小说里的情节……还有这幅，是你们一起边看电影边吃爆米花。”  
“这也是小说里面的情节！电影里也拍了这一幕，不过不是我们俩演的。”弗朗西斯接话道。  
“然后是……”戴维抽走了之前的泡沫板，图片上的亚瑟和弗朗西斯赤裸地相拥躺在同一张床上，虽然关键部位都被被子遮住，但画面流露出强烈的暧昧氛围，“我猜这是画的是你们在巴黎的第一夜？”  
“太美了！奎佐应该把这一幕拍进电影。”弗朗西斯微笑着说，“为了演18岁的少年，我还特地减了10公斤。如果有这场戏，大家可以更加清楚我有多努力了。”  
“这张我猜是有一天你们在蛋糕店再次相遇的场景。还有夏天来临时，你们一起吃一根冰棍的照片。”  
亚瑟将饮料杯举到唇边，他的眼睛丝毫不敢多往那些画板上瞟。一旁的弗朗西斯则意味深长地看着戴维手上的泡沫板开口道：“创造这些的人真的很棒，你们几乎画出了所有我想看的情节。”  
台下的粉丝们鼓着掌，戴维打量着两人脸上的表情收起了那些让人浮想联翩的画。  
“除了这些可爱的画，我们还找到了一些关于你们俩本人的同人小说。其中我个人最喜欢的一个故事叫做《Feast》，我们节选了这个小说里的一个片段，你们愿意来读一下么？”  
“喔，是什么内容？”弗朗西斯兴致勃勃地接过几张A4纸。  
“这是一个告白的场景，你们互相暗恋着对方，亚瑟写了一首新歌给弗朗西斯，然后用歌告白了。”  
“这段文基本是对话，看起来更像是一小段剧本。”弗朗西斯翻看了一下手中的纸，“我觉得可以作为剧本演一下……你怎么看，亚瑟？”  
亚瑟接过了“剧本”，弗朗西斯顺势凑到他的身边，他的手离亚瑟的肩很近，却始终没有落下。亚瑟低下头看着手中的剧本纸，嘴唇翕动着，像是很认真地默念着台词。  
“这真的是很不错的剧本。”他抬起头，看到弗朗西斯正满着笑意看着他，“我的意思是……我们可以演这个。”  
激动的欢呼声比前几次更为热烈。  
“朋友们，这里是《Every Davy》，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和亚瑟·柯克兰即将带来一段即兴的同人文演绎表演！我们要给主唱先生去找一把合适的吉他，不要走开，一会儿就回来！”


	5. Chapter 5

彼时的亚瑟是中学音乐剧社团新入社的团员，实际上他都不知道自己是怎么被招进音乐剧社团的。他在社团招新的时候给音乐社发了一份简历，而收到音乐剧社团派对的邀请，他就像一头迷失的鹿，踏进了奇幻怪诞的魔法森林。  
除了两面镜子墙和一架黑色的立式钢琴，这屋子看起来是个派对的绝佳场所。一张美术教室搬来的折叠桌上放着小三明治、各种口味的水果挞、用黑白巧克力装饰的闪电泡芙，还有很大一盆伊顿水果烩，地上的塑料大桶满是浸在冰水里的听装碳酸饮料。  
现场已经不像是社团的迎新派对，更像是全校学生的狂欢。各个年级的学生或围在桌子边聊天，或靠在窗边吹风。还有几对情侣坐在教室的阶梯座位上相拥着热吻了起来。屋子里没有一个他认识的人，他想要开口询问到底是谁发布了邀请，但音响里的音乐太大声了，他也并不好意思打扰沉浸在热闹中的他人。  
“你要来点泡芙么？”身边金色长卷发的少年递给他一个派对的印花纸盘。  
“谢谢。”亚瑟有些木讷地接过盘子。  
“你是一年级的？”  
“亚瑟·柯克兰。”亚瑟小心翼翼地捏着泡芙，咬了一口。  
“嗯，亚瑟？就像国王的名字。”  
“是的……”少年的蓝眼睛在灯光的照射下看起来有些熟悉，可亚瑟却记不清是在哪里见过他，“我们以前见过么？”  
“也许你看过我演的电影，或者是我演的音乐剧？”少年耸肩吐了吐舌头。  
“你在开玩笑吧？”亚瑟皱起了眉头。介于他的嘴唇上还沾着奶油，减弱了不少生气的感觉。“弗朗西斯，你在这儿啊？索瓦丝问你现在回家么？引用她的原话，如果你3分钟没有回复她，她就要跟教导主任去举报你把音乐教室变成了夜总会……”银白短发的少年从人群中挤出来，朝金发少年挥了挥手。  
“跟她说我马上就来。”  
“抱歉，我要走了，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯伸手帮他擦掉了嘴唇上的奶油，“祝你在这儿玩得愉快。”

节目的广告时间，工作人员带着弗朗西斯和亚瑟来到主演播室隔壁用简易木板搭起的临时“花园影棚”，化妆师给两人补了妆。  
“你们需要排练么？”戴维搬了一张导演椅似的折凳坐在“影棚”的外面。  
“能给我们两分钟么？”弗朗西斯扣上了西服的扣子，调整了一下话筒的位置。  
戴维走到了制作人旁边，顺便催促着场务把亚瑟用的吉他拿来。影棚里只剩下他们。  
“你还好么？”弗朗西斯走到坐在一张花园折椅上捏着稿子的亚瑟身边。  
“我很好。”亚瑟摸了摸自己的鼻尖，“这一段的台词并不多，可是……”  
“亚瑟，告诉我，你说的是真的么？”  
“什么？”亚瑟有点疑惑地把目光从稿子挪到弗朗西斯的脸上。  
“没什么。”弗朗西斯躲闪了与他目光的接触，他摸了摸下巴，“我是想问，下回到伦敦我能住你的花园么？”  
“如果你自带帐篷。”亚瑟的表情一瞬间放松许多。  
“嗯……那么游泳池也有商量的余地？”  
“弗朗西斯，别得寸进尺。”亚瑟的嘴角挂着笑，他从工作人员的手里接过吉他，咳嗽了两声，“要开始了，假装彼此多么相爱。”  
“扮演爱你一生却又没有勇气说出口的人。我已经准备好了，亚瑟。”  
“嗯？”亚瑟转过头，只看到弗朗西斯挥了挥手的背影。  
“各部门现场倒计时准备……”  
“3. ”  
“2. ”  
“1.”  
“开始！”


	6. Chapter 6

刚下课的音乐排练室空空荡荡，亚瑟背着书包进了教室。一侧窗户开着，阳光亲吻着钢琴和皮座椅，椅子羞得发烫。他掀开钢琴的盖子，手指在黑白键上随意地按出了几个音，凭着感觉随意地弹奏着。  
“我还以为我是最早到的。”门口的方向突然传出一个声音，“这是什么曲子？”  
弗朗西斯穿着短袖的校服，长发随意地扎了一个马尾。他的右手拎着一只双肩包，一边解开领带扯着领口扇风，一边走到钢琴边。  
“今天真热啊……”可能是亚瑟没有回答他的问题，弗朗西斯又补充了一句想让气氛没那么尴尬。  
“我只是随便弹的。”亚瑟有点无措地将手放到膝盖上，考虑着自己该不该站起来。  
“我记得你，是那天派对上的，国王陛下！”弗朗西斯将手肘靠在立式钢琴的顶部，托着一侧的脸，“亚瑟……对么？”  
“是的，弗朗西斯。”  
“你记起我了？”弗朗西斯眨了眨眼。  
“对不起，只是上次听到别人这么叫你……”亚瑟的手指在膝盖上磨蹭着。  
“喔。这样也好……”弗朗西斯脸上挂着释然的微笑，“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，我是音乐剧社团的负责人。我听过你弹钢琴的CD。”  
“是么？”  
“那是我从音乐部把你抢过来的理由之一。告诉我亚瑟，除了钢琴，你还会别的什么乐器么？”

台上的灯光亮起。  
亚瑟抱着吉他，右手自然垂直与琴弦呈十字交叉状，他的手指扫了一下琴弦。接着松开右手在花园小桌的一张纸上涂写着什么。  
“嘿，亚瑟。我总算找到你了。”弗朗西斯从“屋子”里出来，绕进了花园，“不习惯这么多人的地方么？”  
“如果我说是出来抽支烟呢？”亚瑟回头看了他一眼，摸了摸自己的鼻尖。  
“我会跟海德薇莉告状。”弗朗西斯走近打量了一眼桌上的纸，“新的艺术创作？”  
“我写了一首新歌。你想听么？”  
“是一首什么歌？”  
“一首……表达爱意的歌，你愿意当我的第一个听众么？”亚瑟拨动了一下吉他的弦。  
“我很荣幸，开始吧。”  
亚瑟在开头先吹起了口哨，起了一个调子：

Your face, your style, your kiss, your smile  
你的脸，你的范，你的吻，你的笑  
All the puzzle pieces I've been missing  
你的每一点我都如此迷恋

弗朗西斯深情地望着他在按在吉他弦上的手指。

No man alive could walk on by  
没有人能从你的魅力中逃脱  
Won't even try it  
甚至根本不会反抗  
Cause there's no resisting you  
因为根本没有拒绝你的理由

亚瑟抬头对上了他的目光，弗朗西斯的嘴唇开合着像是在说着什么。看到亚瑟立刻收回目光，弗朗西斯的嘴角微微上翘。

You've been a long time coming around  
你在附近转来转去  
Thought I was lost but now I'm found  
以前我有点糊涂，但是现在我明白了  
You're like the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle  
你就是我拼图里缺失的最后一块  
I've been waiting for all my life  
我的一生只为等到你  
……

吉他的弦结束了最后一个颤音，最终停了下来。  
“你觉得这歌怎么样？”亚瑟抬头看着那双半垂着的蓝色眼睛。  
“成为最后的那块拼图么？”弗朗西斯单手搂住了他的肩膀，在他的脸颊上印了一个贴面吻，“我愿意……”  
嘴唇的热度烫得亚瑟脸红到了耳朵根，台下的粉丝疯作一团。主持人试图控制状况。亚瑟摸着脸颊，而弗朗西斯再次随意地把手搭上他的肩膀，心脏狂跳的亚瑟被弗朗西斯带回了演播厅的沙发区。直到弗朗西斯做出一个嘘声的手势，演播厅才暂时静了下来。  
“弗朗西斯，评价一下亚瑟刚才的这段表演？”戴尔放轻了掌声问道。  
“我该给这个粉丝打电话，然后把歌词和剧本买下来。我很感动有这么富有才华的粉丝。还有我想说，亚瑟是一个了不起的人。因为他的努力没有辜负上天给予他的音乐和表演的天赋。”弗朗西斯瞟了眼一旁坐在沙发上捂着被亲的脸颊，害羞至极但刻意保持着镇定的亚瑟。在台下的粉丝们热烈地欢呼中，他脸上的红晕还没有褪掉。  
“是的，你们该欢呼，把掌声送给他。就像你们都知道的，我爱这个男人。这一生，我都会记住这个夏天，这是我们一起拍《Went for Years》的夏天，希望我们还有下一个“夏天”。”  
“非常感谢你们今天做客《Every Davy》。各位，请把掌声送给弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和亚瑟·柯克兰，《Went for Years》正在上映中，快去看吧！”


	7. Chapter 7

《悲惨世界》是亚瑟在音乐剧社参与的第一部也是最后一部戏。表演结束，弗朗西斯还穿着红底金线的戏服就冲下台与每个他见到的成员一一拥抱，一些亲密的朋友祝贺他即将开始的大学生活。  
这是两人学生时代最后的回忆。  
也许弗朗西斯是对的。雨天中的久别重逢才是两个人的初次相遇。在回忆里短暂且模糊的过去，就像火柴转瞬即逝的火光，在绚烂如烟火的人生中不值一提。

回到后台化妆间，助理去联系车辆，许多花束和粉丝送的礼物摆在他们的桌上，弗朗西斯熟练地处理着夹在里面的便条和信，在助理留下的20多张明信片上用金属色的油漆笔签了名。  
“你还好么？”弗朗西斯看着镜子里的亚瑟。  
“我活下来了。”亚瑟从镜子里看着放下笔把齐肩卷发扎成丸子头的弗朗西斯。  
“之后你还有什么计划？”弗朗西斯从化妆椅上站起来，在休闲西服外面套了一件米驼色的风衣，“要回去录新歌么？”  
“是的，还有准备巡演之类的一大堆事。”亚瑟深吐了一口气，“这几个月我不在，基尔伯特和安东尼奥肯定玩疯了。”  
“说不定跑到摩纳哥过了个愉快的暑假。”弗朗西斯笑了，“帮我向那个两个小子问好。”  
“嗯。我会的。”  
屋子里安静了一会儿，弗朗西斯站在衣帽架的旁边。胡思乱想着亚瑟的脸是不是还像醉酒后那样泛着潮红。他摸到了口袋里的烟盒，犹豫一会儿又默默地把它塞了回去。  
“那么，下一站你要去哪儿？”亚瑟打破了空气中的沉默。  
“去巴黎，我准备了一个很特别的礼物给我的姐姐庆生。再之后有一部两年前开拍的电影要上映，所以……另一个宣传期开始。”  
“听起来不错。”亚瑟保持微笑小心地观察着弗朗西斯脸上的表情，这面避免直接对视的镜子变成了最好的交流工具。  
“也许有时间的话，我会去听你们的演唱会。”他突然说出了这句话。  
“你在暗示我留VIP的票给你么？”  
“不，我会自己买的。”弗朗西斯对镜子里的亚瑟说，“就算没有时间，我们也可以在奥斯卡见。奎佐和蒙克已经把片子提交上去了。”  
“哇哦，奥斯卡。”亚瑟挑挑眉毛。  
“我真的很高兴能和你合作这部片子，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯走到了亚瑟的身后，将手放在他的肩上，“你做得很好，所有的事。现在能和我来个告别的拥抱么？”

“然后他说了什么？”弗朗索瓦丝靠在她双胞胎弟弟的肩上，电脑上正播着他们去《Every Davy》的那期节目。  
“他说，拥抱等下次再见的时候吧。”弗朗西斯喝了一口杯里的红酒，他搂着弗朗索瓦丝，亲昵地将头和她贴在一起，就像他们出生前的姿势。  
“他爱上你了。”弗朗索瓦丝打量着弟弟脸上的表情。  
“会有谁不爱我么？”弗朗西斯笑了。  
“我喜欢看你和他待在一起的样子，情圣先生。”弗朗索瓦丝眨了眨眼。  
“感谢你对我卓越演技的肯定，Mademoiselle.”弗朗西斯离开了沙发，走到酒店的小冰箱前。  
“嘿，如果我想看关于你们两个的同人，我该搜什么标签？”弗朗索瓦丝将电脑抱到腿上，打开了一个空白的谷歌页面。  
“你喝醉了。”小冰箱的黄色灯映在弗朗西斯的脸上，他从冰箱里拿出两瓶矿泉水，“来点水么，我亲爱的姐姐？”


	8. Chapter 8

从希思罗机场下了飞机，亚瑟戴着口罩推着行李车在出口处见到来接他的伊丽莎白。  
车子在晚高峰的车流中停滞不前。在车上伊丽莎白不像平常那样唠叨行程安排，大部分时间里她只是看着窗外走神。  
“伊莎，你还好么？”到了KINGDOM三人合住的公寓，下车前亚瑟问。  
“我很好。只是现在房子里的那两个大龄未成年儿童需要教育，我很高兴你回来了。”  
“特别是基尔伯特么？”  
“特别是基尔伯特。”伊丽莎白垂下了眼睛，脸上浮出一个疲惫的笑容，“明天10点去录音室，别忘记了。”  
“好的，晚安。”亚瑟将吉他包的袋子往肩上拉了拉，冲车挥手告别。  
亚瑟拎着行李箱走上5级楼梯。屋子里静悄悄的，从窗户向内看，屋子里黑漆漆一片。亚瑟从口袋里掏出钥匙，刚插进锁孔，门突然被打开，暖黄色的灯光扑面而来。  
“看看是谁回来了？”先挤进视线的是嘴里叼着派对吹卷口哨的基尔伯特。  
“欢迎回家！”基尔伯特勉强地环腰抱着亚瑟和他背上的吉他走了两步。安东尼奥在一旁拉开了纸炮，彩色的纸屑落在玄关和亚瑟的拉杆箱上。  
“好了，放我下来。”亚瑟拍了拍基尔伯特的肩，踉跄地落了地。他环视了一圈公寓的角角落落，就像个刚出差回家的父亲。  
“我们订了烤鸡套餐的外卖，你有什么其他想吃的？”安东尼奥将手搭在亚瑟的肩上。  
“先不说别的，我之前写的两首曲子小样你们练熟了么？”亚瑟板着脸看向安东尼奥。  
“嘘嘘嘘，阿瑟。工作的事明天再说……今天是庆祝你回家的欢迎派对。”基尔伯特摊开手转了一个圈，“你还满意么？需要我们去叫几个SOHO跳钢管舞的辣妹么？”  
“不需要，这样挺好的。”亚瑟咬着牙揉了揉基尔伯特乱糟糟的银发，他放下吉他坐进了柔软的沙发里，“虽然我现在还不知道你们干了什么坏事，但我总会发现的。”  
“亚瑟，我们看了电影，也看了你和弗朗西斯上的节目。”基尔翻过沙发的靠背，像是坐滑梯似的着陆在亚瑟的旁边。  
“嗯哼？”亚瑟开了一罐茶几上的啤酒。  
“我和东尼打了个赌……因为这关系到不小的赌注，希望你不要考虑面子，认真地告诉我们事实。”  
“你们的赌注是什么？”  
“我觉得当事人还是不要知道的好。”  
“可赌注的大小决定了我是不是要说真话。”他随手捏了一根外卖盒里的粗薯条沾着蛋黄芝士酱塞进了嘴里。  
“亚瑟·柯克兰，你和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦睡了么？”  
“咳……什，什么？”  
“我赢了。”安东尼奥向基尔伯特伸出了手。基尔伯特非常不满地大喊着“他在吃东西”，边从口袋里掏出一张20镑的纸钞交到了安东尼奥的手里。  
“所以你和他睡了么？”安东尼奥微笑着把钱叠好塞进了牛仔裤的口袋。  
“没有。”亚瑟有些无奈又气愤地皱着眉头，“你们到底都在想什么……”  
“我对你太失望了，阿瑟。”基尔伯特泄气地倒在一边，咕嘟咕嘟地灌着啤酒。  
“别说我了，我倒是想知道你做了什么惹伊丽莎白生气的事。”  
“她生气么？我没有看到她生气，反而是看到了她开开心心地跟贵族少爷吃烛光晚餐。”  
安东尼奥给亚瑟递了一个“详情一会儿告诉你”的眼神。  
最后亚瑟的欢迎仪式在基尔伯特半醉半醒的哼哼中落下了帷幕。


	9. Chapter 9

“谈到他的名字，有人称他是凡尔赛的玫瑰，有人说他就是人们对巴黎浪漫邂逅的所有幻想，我相信有很多女性和部分男性谈到梦中情人，他的脸就会浮现脑海。这一次他打破一惯优雅深情的形象，在这部历史向战争题材的《Joan of Arc》中扮演了一位落难的王子，或者说是这部电影的反派角色之一。今天的《Every Davy》让我们欢迎弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦！”  
穿着深蓝西服三件套的弗朗西斯走上舞台，朝现场观众招了招手，紧接着他走向了沙发的位置和戴维握手。  
“圣诞快乐，弗朗西斯。”  
“也祝你新年好。”他解开西装扣，坐在沙发靠戴维最近的那侧。  
“首先恭喜你参与的两部电影《Went for Years》和《Joan of Arc》在今年大获成功。并且你在里面贡献了非常精彩的表演。”  
“谢谢你，戴维。”  
“这两部电影都入围了金球奖和奥斯卡的备选名单。”  
“是的。”  
“而且我听说你在昨天的某档日间秀里收到了一条奥斯卡礼服样式的内裤。”  
“喔？我现在就穿在身上呢。”弗朗西斯点点头。  
“你喜欢么，这件订制礼服穿着怎么样？”戴维的眼神不自主落到他的西裤的裆部，弗朗西斯配合地伸直了腿，甚至摄影机也跟随着拍了一个特写。  
“我猜他们向我的裁缝偷偷问了尺寸，用的料子和剪裁都非常舒适，我很喜欢。”  
弗朗西斯一本正经的回答，让戴维忍不住笑了起来。  
“距离上次见你过去快半年了。这次你怎么没有和你的搭档以及这部戏的其他主演一起来上节目呢？”  
“这部戏前后拍摄了两年。我在剧中参与的镜头只是很小的一部分，而扮演女主人公的丽莎一直在不间断地拍摄，我猜她没有来是因为这个圣诞节，剧组总算让她好好放了个假。”  
“那你呢，你圣诞节是在哪儿过的？”  
“在波尔多，但因为飞行管制，我是在26号的凌晨到的。”  
“就像圣诞老人一样？”  
“是的。我尽量蹑手蹑脚，不想吓走圣诞老人，让我的表妹们收不到礼物。”  
“但是醒来能看到这么棒的哥哥回家了，也可以算是不错的圣诞礼物吧？”  
“如果我是‘圣诞礼物’，她们应该更想把我塞进一个大盒子寄回格陵兰。”弗朗西斯的手撑着一侧太阳穴的位置，有点委屈地扁着嘴。  
戴维和现场的观众一同大笑了起来。  
“你的妹妹们喜欢你演的戏么？”  
“这个问题我没有问过她们。不过莫娜看过《Went for Years》，她很喜欢亚奇这个角色，也很喜欢亚瑟。”弗朗西斯的脸上流露出一丝惆怅。  
“我的女儿也看了《Went for Years》，她很喜欢你。这让你感觉好受一点了么？”戴维拍了拍他的肩膀，“弗朗西斯，你的父亲是一位剧作家，母亲是知名的舞蹈家和模特。从小在这样环境下成长的你是童星出身。你还记得人生中第一次踏入演艺圈是几岁么？”  
“你是指第一次么？嗯……”弗朗西斯思索了一会儿，“我记得应该是27年前我母亲、我的姐姐和我一起登上杂志封面。那个时候我8个月，他们请我的母亲作为杂志封面的模特。我和弗朗索瓦丝让妈妈的肚子看起来像藏了一个地球仪，可她还是那么美丽。”  
“你是家里嘴比较甜的那个？”  
“求生欲总会帮助我。”弗朗西斯单眨了一下眼睛。  
台下发出了爆笑声和掌声。  
“你在15岁的时候就出演了关于法国王室题材的历史剧《Louis XIV》。在剧中你扮演了路易十四的弟弟，奥尔良公爵。”  
“是的。那是我出演的第一部电影。”  
屏幕上投影出剧中的照片，路易十四的加冕典礼上，弗朗西斯扮演的菲利普穿着牧师的服饰将王冠戴到哥哥路易十四的头上。  
“这么小的时候演这样复杂的古装戏，你觉得最困难的是什么？”  
“啊……”弗朗西斯将身子陷进了沙发，“我想，最难的就是停止让学校里的男生往我的储物柜里塞情书。你知道，历史上为了避免夺位之争，菲利普从小就被打扮成女孩子参加舞会。所以在电影里，有我穿裙子去舞会的镜头……”  
屏幕上出现了弗朗西斯穿着一条水蓝色的礼服裙，头发盘起从楼梯上走下来的电影截图。  
台下响起激动的掌声和口哨声。  
“你很美，我可以理解那些青春期少年的想法了。”戴维盯着屏幕上的弗朗西斯好一会儿，然后恋恋不舍地转回脸。  
“谢谢。我觉得发生这样的事，是因为好的电影会给人错觉。在剧中，我的母后经常将我称为‘全世界最漂亮的孩子’，我相信这样的说法也会影响到一些观众，让他们认为我现实中也是这样的。”  
“你不是么？”  
“穿女装的话，我的姐姐更美一些。”  
“求生欲又得一分！”戴维大笑着拍了拍桌，“发生这样的事，是不是和你上的是公学有关？”  
“大概吧？当时我还收到过一个水蓝色的缎带蝴蝶结，是KINGDOM安东尼奥和基尔伯特送的礼物。我们三个是同班同学。”  
“哇哦？也就是说你在拍《Went for Years》之前，就和KINGDOM的安东尼奥和基尔伯特认识，而且还是他俩的‘初恋’。”  
“嗯……世界不仅很小，而且也很疯狂，不是么？”  
“那如果当时奎佐选了安东尼奥或者基尔伯特做你的搭档……”戴维的眼珠转了转，弗朗西斯被他逗笑了。  
“那将是一场灾难……我记得当时导演说，这次的演员是KINGDOM的一位成员。我想’基尔还有安东尼都是我的哥们儿，所以他们中的谁会变成我在剧里写1000封信的幸运儿？’接着导演递给我一张杂志照片，指着上面金发碧眼的小帅哥说，这就是你搭戏的演员。”弗朗西斯打个响指，“当时我就决定要去楼下买一张乐透。”  
“你买了么？”  
“是的。”  
“中奖了么？”  
“我失去了买口香糖的5镑。”  
“弗朗西斯，你知道，好运也跟这宇宙间别的东西一样，是守恒的。所以你没有了5镑，但是‘拥有’了这个金发碧眼的帅哥。”戴维摊了摊手。  
“On ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des oeufs. （法语谚语：有得必有失）”弗朗西斯微笑看着镜头，“这很值得。”  
暂且不管故事里的彩票存不存在，但这句“值得”，是弗朗西斯发自肺腑的真话。

“实际上我们这里有一段昨天节目中KINGDOM来到现场的VCR，你想看看么？”  
“好的，我很想知道这些坏小子在我背后都说了什么。”弗朗西斯边搓着双手边坐直了身子。  
“来吧，让我们看看KINGDOM在昨天说了关于弗朗西斯的什么秘密。”


	10. Chapter 10

“亚瑟，你还记得你上次来这里么？”  
“记得。上次是做《Went for Years》的宣传……”亚瑟摸了摸自己的膝盖，被点名时身体微微向前倾。  
“你和弗朗西斯一起。坐在这张红沙发上。”  
亚瑟点了点头。  
“那么这次感觉有什么不一样么？”  
“感觉更轻松吧。”亚瑟转头看了看两侧。  
“跟那样耀眼的男人相处不是件容易的事吧？”戴维扫视了亚瑟两侧兴奋又好奇的两个小伙儿，“安东尼、基尔，我听说你们和弗朗西斯更熟。”  
“是的！”他俩异口同声。  
“我们三个以前在一起上学。那个高中……”基尔翘着腿，双手挥舞做了个揉纸的动作，“就像是把伦敦非本地的欧洲学生都塞到了同一个高中的感觉。”  
“有的时候坐在学生会的教室里，我感觉就像在开欧盟会议。”安东尼奥补充道。  
“那为什么最后你们没有拉上弗朗西斯一起组乐队呢？”  
“因为他唱歌太糟糕了。”基尔撇着嘴，鼓起一侧脸颊摇摇头。  
“可我听说他以前是学校音乐剧社团的团长。”  
台下发出了嗤嗤的笑声。  
“是，我的意思是……”  
“他仅限于Look down look down这种的。”安东尼奥赶紧救场。  
“是的！而且他不会写歌。”  
“好的。我们把这段存下来，明天他会上节目。我们要把这个放给他看。”  
“我开始后悔来这个节目了！”基尔捂着自己的脸倒在了沙发上。  
“阿瑟，你确认上回让你紧张的是弗朗吉而不是这个恶魔主持么？”安东尼拍着亚瑟的肩。  
亚瑟无奈地笑笑，安抚似的一手一个揉着他俩的头。  
“亚瑟，你现在看起来就像有两个12岁儿子的单身父亲。”  
“这就是人生，戴维。”亚瑟耸了耸肩。  
“亚瑟，我做了点调查，其实你之前也有在西区表演音乐剧的经历。”  
大屏幕上投出了一张亚瑟穿着红色外套，腰间绑着三色旗腰带的照片。他站在化妆室的镜子前，亚麻金的后发留长了一小段，用黑色的丝带缠了两圈，勉强地扎成一个小小的发揪。翠绿色的瞳仁闪闪发光，举手投足间带着一丝贵族少年的拘谨。  
台下响起了惊叹的口哨声。  
亚瑟有点不好意思地揉揉鼻子，“这是我演安灼拉替演的时候。”  
“你大概演了几场？”  
“三个月里替演了两场。其余的时候，我会在吧台帮忙卖场刊和周边。”  
“噢，哪个周边是卖得最好？”  
“可能是印着柯赛特头像的T恤。”  
“你穿过你卖的T恤么？”  
“我有一件L码白色的，当睡衣很不错。”  
“我不知道为什么他们不出冉阿让编号的T恤。我一定会买的。”安东尼奥插嘴道。  
“实际上有……”亚瑟比划了一下，“而且是囚服感觉的灰棕色。”  
“伦敦真是个好地方。”戴维感叹道。  
“我听出来这句话的实际意思是百老汇学着点……”基尔伯特混着咳嗽声毒舌了一句。  
亚瑟伸手去捂了捂基尔伯特的嘴，安东尼奥对着镜头说了一句：“对不起，某些人的表现欲有点太强了，我们会考虑把他暂时打晕的。”  
“哈哈哈，在打晕某人之前，我听说最近KINGDOM有一件让人幸福的大事。是关于某人的……”亚瑟和安东尼奥都看向了基尔伯特。  
“表现欲先生你愿意来说说么？”  
“咳，这件事……”基尔伯特向安东尼奥投去了求助的眼光。  
“有一天基尔伯特在Skype里发了好几张戒指的照片，各种牌子和价位的都有，他试图跟我们讨论哪个比较好看……根据种种迹象，我们猜出来他终于准备向我们的经纪人求婚。所以，我和亚瑟想把这么多年他对我们的折磨让大家都知道。”安东尼奥摊了摊手。  
“计划是这样的，我们写了一首新歌，叫做《Sonner》，并且决定在12月14号的柏林场唱。”  
“这可真是非常独特的报复方式。”戴维托着下巴眨了眨眼，现场响起哄笑声。  
“当天，在我们表演完这首歌后基尔伯特非常兴奋。”  
“他站在台上大喊我们经纪人的名字，伊丽莎白，如果你愿意嫁给我，现在就上台来。”  
“保安大概拦下了十几个名字是伊丽莎白的粉丝。”亚瑟补了刀。  
“所以……”  
“所以现在我们投票表决某事的时候会出现2：2的状况。”安东打趣道。  
“嘿，才不会！”基尔边反驳着，边从沙发最左侧伸长手开玩笑地给了推他“入火坑”的两个家伙一人一拳。  
“糟透了。”安东尼奥摇了摇头。  
“简直像噩梦一样。”亚瑟忍着笑说。


	11. Chapter 11

看完VCR，现场的灯光亮了起来。台下的粉丝的掌声此起彼伏。  
“戴维，我感到被兄弟会排挤了。”弗朗西斯痛心地摸着胸口。  
“嗯？怎么了，亲爱的？”戴维从桌子底下拿出了两支高脚杯和装着红酒的鹅颈醒酒瓶。  
“因为，直到今天，两分钟前，我才知道基尔伯特向伊莉莎求婚了。”弗朗西斯捂住了脸。  
台下响起了一阵哄笑声。  
“我想因为他害怕新娘突然反悔想要嫁给你。”戴维在杯子里倒上了红酒，“你认识这位伊丽莎白么？”  
“是的。她是一位很美丽、干练的女性。”弗朗西斯点了点头。  
“那么和你的姐姐比呢？”戴维将其中一杯递给了弗朗西斯，看似轻描淡写地问。  
“戴维……我不会上当的。”  
台下响起一阵笑声。  
“我们能说说这位世上最美的姐姐么？”他俩用红酒碰了杯，“你在节目上提过她很多次了。”  
“是的，我有个双胞胎姐姐，弗朗索瓦斯·波诺弗瓦。”  
“她最近有舞台剧巡演对么，《穿裘皮的维纳斯》？”  
“是的。”弗朗西斯笑了笑，端起杯子喝了一口葡萄酒。  
“我听说看了7月14号的那场表演的人都是幸运儿。”  
“这件事我得再喝一口酒才能说。”弗朗西斯舔了舔嘴唇。  
“不着急，我们可以先看屏幕。”  
屏幕上的弗朗西斯被身穿皮质紧身衣和吊带袜的弗朗索瓦斯按在红色丝绒的沙发上，弗朗索瓦斯的手指压在他锁骨的位置，蜜棕色的头发松散地盘在头上。  
她就是代表爱与美的维纳斯，是来惩罚这个傲慢剧作家的女神。而她的双胞胎弟弟像只掉入陷阱的无助兔子，眼中满是与痛苦交织的喜悦。  
舞台底下的观众发出了惊呼和掌声。  
“我们的节目在晚上12点30播出，所以我觉得这种程度的图片不打码也是可以的。”戴维意味深长地又看了一眼屏幕，“虽然我是个已婚的同性恋，但是这个场景依旧让我觉得很兴奋。但我记得和弗朗索瓦斯原定一起表演的是罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦对么？”  
“咳，事情是这样的。”弗朗西斯把垂下的刘海别到耳后，“7月14号那天是她的生日，我想送她一个礼物。所以我和巡演团队商量后，那天作为特别替演和她一起表演了这场戏。”  
“她在上台前完全不知道么？”  
“剧是下午3点半开始的，她在上午10点知道我会来替演。”  
“如果我有时光机我一定要回去看这场戏。”戴维说。  
弗朗西斯笑了一会，接着假装无奈的表情对着台下说：“那天看到那场戏的幸运儿们，其实这就是波诺伏瓦家的日常。”  
戴维扳了扳手指看向台下的观众，说：“距上次你和亚瑟来这里已经过去了半年，大家应该还记得你和亚瑟为我们呈现的那段美好的告白场景。我想问问你，你买下了那篇粉丝同人文的版权么？”  
弗朗西斯摸了摸自己下巴上的短胡渣回答道：“没有。我更希望有一天Mr.Eyebrow可以自己拍这个故事，变成第二个奎佐之类的。这样在我破产时，我还能接到活……”  
他停顿了一下，把现场的人和自己都逗笑了。  
“但是，我把《Jigsaw》的歌词买了下来，并且填完了后面的词，作为圣诞礼物送给了KINGDOM。在接下来的巡回演唱会里，你们也许会听到这首歌的完整版。但唱不唱的决定权在亚瑟的手里。”  
“这对KINGDOM的粉丝来说也是一份圣诞礼物……”  
“巡演时间是……12月10号马德里，12月14号柏林，12月17号巴黎，之后1月6号纽约和1月10号伦敦还有两场。”弗朗西斯扳着手指。  
“他们请了你么？”  
“我不知道他们是不是有这个打算，但是我买了伦敦场的票。那个时间我刚好要去做《Joan of Arc》的宣传。”  
“我已经看过了电影，并且我一点都不惊讶英国的上映时间这么晚。”戴维意味深长地摊开手。  
“噢，你觉得怎么样？”  
“你在剧里的角色很不讨喜。”  
“是吧？那么我的目的就达到了。”弗朗西斯笑了。  
“但我很喜欢影片最后你那段念白，关于被历史玩弄的人们……”  
“这是给我自己洗白的一个机会，我可不能错过。”  
“弗朗西斯，我知道你大学的时候选修了历史专业的课。你怎么看待历史上查理七世在贞德的故事里所扮演的角色？在拍摄的过程中，你有觉得某些剧情不合理么？”  
“历史是从新闻经过时间的沉淀而形成的故事，如果由某个人讲述必定就会有立场和代表。所以不存在绝对的好人和坏人。在当时的情况下，查理七世因为各种原因没有及时营救贞德，这是他的一个失误。”弗朗西斯坐直了身子停顿了一下，“关于剧情的合理性，这部片子目前受到很多的好评，我认为不是因为它多么的还原历史，而是它在合适的节奏中好好地讲述了一个关于贞德的故事。乔纳森是一位出色的导演。这个故事的主角是贞德，但是他给予每个角色一定的发挥空间，观众可以通过这部电影，隐约窥探那些直接或者间接导致贞德死去的人物他们做出选择的原因。他在这两个小时中将故事最后的评说交给观众，我认为这样精准的情节安排非常了不起。”  
“现在外界对你得到奥斯卡的最佳男配抱有很高的期望，你怎么看待这件事，弗朗西斯？”  
“我会把希望值调到最低，和一群世界上最棒的演员一起演戏，这本来就是让人高兴的事。况且他们给的薪水也不低……金色的小裸男只是额外的奖品。”他对着镜头笑了笑。  
“好的。在最后，让我们看一看你在这部片子里是怎么表现的。”

大屏幕上出现了电影种的画面：  
身着暗色礼服的弗朗西斯跪在教堂的祷告椅上，彩绘玻璃透过的光像是碎掉的彩虹。  
画面快速地切换着，栋雷米的村庄、泥泞的战场、焦黑的木头十字架……  
他的嘴唇微微翕动，低哑的声音和木头燃烧噼啪作响的杂音混在一起。  
“那些越是心系国家之人，越会迎来悲惨的结局。”  
“仁慈的上帝，如果你真的在听，我希望你能听到我的祷告：如果真的存在来世。请让那些被历史玩弄的人们，能作为普通人降生、生活、恋爱，在另一个地方享受幸福的人生……”  
弗朗西斯结束了祷告，神情中满是自责和无助。从脸颊滑落的眼泪滴在他交握的手上。长镜头里，他扮演的查理七世被五彩斑斓光笼罩，像是被神灵加冕的王。  
画面慢慢被火光吞噬，最终只留下“Joan of Arc”的标题名。  
“各位！把掌声送给弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，如果你还没有看过《Joan of Arc》，这部剧仍在上映中，快去看看吧！”


	12. Chapter 12

“今天我们请到的嘉宾们在今年的全英音乐节中获得了英国最佳组合奖，而他们打破英国流行乐坛首张专辑销量记录的《Password》更是成为本届全英音乐奖评选出的英国最佳专辑。让我们有请KINGDOM！”

弗朗索瓦斯曲腿坐在床上，将ipad搁在木质的餐盘桌上。  
“你在看什么呢？”穿着衬衫和西裤的弗朗西斯从换衣间里捏着两条领带走了出来。  
“嘘……”弗朗索瓦斯抬头瞟了一眼他手上的领带，指了指左手蓝色的那条，“新年晚餐不需要这样像SM道具的东西，除非你吃完饭打算去见某个不安分的情人。”  
“论一部色情小说如何毁掉银灰色领带，这可是一篇有趣的符号文化论述题目……”弗朗西斯捏着银灰色的领带耸了耸肩。  
“嘘！弗朗西斯，安静。”弗朗索瓦斯皱了皱眉，看向屏幕的时候脸上又浮出一层笑容。  
“你到底在看什么？”弗朗西斯把蓝色领带绕过脖子，凑到了iPad屏幕前。

“亚瑟，你为什么会有源源不断的音乐点子？”  
“因为恋爱啊。”基尔伯特用手肘戳了戳亚瑟。  
“有的时候是单恋。”安东尼奥抢答道，两个人把亚瑟夹在中间。  
“如果你也领养了这样的两个孩子，你就得想着每天怎么努力赚钱了。”亚瑟一手一个揽住了两个幼稚鬼，化解了他俩的夹击，“很感谢大家给我们的提名，我们真的没有想到KINGDOM会获得这么多人的喜爱，今后我们还会继续努力……”

“怎么了？”弗朗西斯看着弗朗索瓦斯脸上意味深长的笑容，“你迷上他们中的谁了？”  
“如果你今晚要约会，我觉得他就是很好的人选。”弗朗索瓦斯按了一下暂停键。  
“你说谁？”弗朗西斯挑起一边的眉毛，领带系成了一个歪歪扭扭的温莎结。  
“为恋爱写情歌的小兔子。”弗朗索瓦斯抱着自己的膝盖，“他原来是你的学弟呢。”  
“喔？”弗朗西斯松开了领带，重新系了一次。  
“你不记得么？他比你小三届，说不定曾经就是你的小粉丝。”  
“所以呢？”  
“他那故作冷淡的态度，可能是你曾经伤过他的心？”  
“也许吧。”弗朗西斯的手拉扯着长度变扭的领带。弗朗索瓦斯用眼神示意着今天笨手笨脚打不好领带的弟弟，弗朗西斯有些不情愿地走向她。  
“我有点好奇，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦要用多少温柔才能把破碎的心复原。”丝绸领带在她的手下打出了一个花苞似的交叉结。  
“如果这是你的新年愿望。”

院子里的百里香蒙着一层浅灰色。亚瑟将领带整理端正，穿过沿街的前院走到门口。门铃响起后的等待十分难熬，感应灯投下冰冷冷的白光，他的手指张开又握成了拳。亚瑟的双手空空荡荡：他将原本要带的吉他留在了车上，也不知道该带什么礼物回家。  
大约半分钟后，父亲开了门。沉默地将他迎进了屋子。  
土豆角、烘焙过的蔬菜、圣诞布丁和热红酒摆满桌子，可餐桌上的气氛比屋外的温度还要冷。亚瑟逃到厨房先和母亲拥抱问候，接手摆到桌上的餐具。  
这是亚瑟今年第一次“回家”，自己像屋子里的幽灵，父亲在刻意地回避与他对视和交谈。  
“我看了你演的电影。”父亲开口道。  
“哦……你喜欢么？”亚瑟将叉子摆在了盘子的边上。  
“你是不是很庆幸自己选择了追梦？”父亲的脸上带着一丝嘲讽的冷笑，“没有错过你的梦想和自由？”  
母亲从厨房端着烤鸡走到了客厅，总算让亚瑟找到了逃离尴尬的出口。  
“我在公司已经吃过了，不是很饿。”亚瑟摸了摸母亲的手，脸上是苍白的笑容，在母亲埋怨父亲的低语声里转身走到楼上自己的房间。  
房间里的摆设还保留着高中时的风格：书桌边上是灰色的书架，地上放着黑色的金属废纸篓。他平躺在床上，房间带斜度的天花板上贴着很多电影海报。在最低的那里贴着一张边缘翘起的黑色海报，海报中间闪亮的一双黄色眼睛下面有几个金属色的签名，很多字母都看不清了。  
大学时他告诉家里自己选择了帝国理工的物理系，其实偷偷报名了皇家音乐学院和帝国理工双学位的课程。一边学着物理，一边上音乐课。暑假的三个月，白天他一直在西区实习排练，晚上没有替演的工作就回到实验室做实验。毕业后亚瑟又拒绝了别的实习工作机会，一心开始写歌和乐队排练。  
到了今天，父亲虽然不会再用忧愁中带着嘲讽的语气指责他选择的职业难以糊口。但亚瑟很清楚，在人生规划上的忤逆，让父亲永远无法原谅自己。并且在这条路上有任何的偏差，都会变成父亲日后攻击他的“利器”。  
有的时候，亚瑟根本不清楚自己在执着什么：纯粹是对音乐的热爱？想要冲破已经预定好的人生规划？还只是当时那个人不知真假的几句夸奖？  
可是自己选择了音乐，选择了乐队，选择变成那个繁华舞台的一员，他也不曾奢望再见到弗朗西斯。  
《Went for Years》的再见只是个意外。  
夏天到来前的雨季，他接过了自己手里的黑色雨伞。  
“你好，我是弗朗西斯。很期待和你的合作，希望我能扮演好爱你一生却又没有勇气说出口的人。”这句话就像一张被雨水浸湿的单次游乐园门票。很美好，又很心碎。  
“我也是。”亚瑟看着他的蓝眼睛。  
最好的夏天，在必然的骤雨和意外的再见之后就结束了，不该反复回忆，也不应有所期待。


	13. Chapter 13

“弗朗西斯！弗朗西斯，我爱你！”  
“弗朗西斯，看这里！”  
“弗朗西斯！请收下这个，我爱你！你是我最爱的人！”  
“弗朗西斯！”  
红毯两侧无数粉丝手举着各种周边和海报，努力地伸到他的面前。弗朗西斯尽力地在最快时间，往每份递到自己面前的“爱”上签名。  
“我们该走了。”在保镖又一次的催促中，弗朗西斯放下了金属笔，向人群挥了挥手，做了几个飞吻动作。  
“谢谢你们所有人！我们一会儿见。”弗朗西斯几步并作一步，赶上了在红毯尽头到观影场地的休息区的丽莎和其他主演们。  
“你要走了么？”丽莎手里捧着用纸杯装的热洋甘菊茶，眼神注视着换衣服的弗朗西斯。  
“是啊，我可不能浪费VIP区最后一排的票呢。”弗朗西斯边说着边用围巾把自己的脖子和脸裹得严严实实。  
“我听说这是最后一场了，不知道亚瑟会不会唱那首歌呢。”  
“谁知道呢。”弗朗西斯在鼻梁间夹上了眼镜，对丽莎挥了挥手，“乔纳森就请你帮忙应付了。”

【一切是他编排的故事。】  
1月10号，伦敦，O2体育场被热情的歌迷塞得满满当当。常规的表演曲目结束，到了安可环节，台下金银两色的荧光棒闪烁。安东尼奥把固定在键盘台边的话筒拆下抓在手里，从舞台的侧面逐渐走到亚瑟的身边。  
“感谢各位今天来到现场！伦敦是KINGDOM巡演的最后一站，现在我们还有一些时间。接下来，你们还想听亚瑟唱什么歌？”  
【原本只需要发个邮件，可他从地球的另一头寄了快递。】  
“Jigsaw！Jigsaw！Jigsaw！”台下的观众像是着魔似的有节奏地呼喊。  
【歌词用黑色的墨水写在烫金的信纸上，一笔一划。】  
坐着敲了一晚上架子鼓的基尔伯特也对着话筒大喊在后面起哄。  
【在节目上的逢场作戏。】  
“看来大家已经有了答案。”安东尼奥拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，并且和亚瑟交换了一个意味深长的眼神。  
【故事的走向完全在他的掌控下，一步步地前进。】  
“虽然有点晚，这是给你们的圣诞和新年礼物。完整版的《Jigsaw》。”亚瑟的下巴抵着话筒，周围已经有工作人员上来调整话筒架并且拿来了他的木吉他。  
……  
To think that I could ever find,   
回想起以前，  
Anyone better baby who am I fooling?  
还有人能胜过你吗？  
I missed all the signs, blew so much time,   
大部分时间，我都在想你，  
I only found you when I stopped looking,   
但是却只能在梦里遇到你……

亚瑟低着头，指尖轻触着吉他的弦。追光灯照得他睁不开眼睛。  
这是一场公开处刑，在众目睽睽之下袒露自己的感情。弗朗西斯可能就在人群中的某个角落，满意地看着这场由他自己编排的告白仪式。

You've been a long time coming around,   
你徘徊很久了，  
Thought I was lost but now i'm found,   
以前我有点糊涂，但是现在我明白了，

台下突然响起了尖叫声——摄像机对准了观众席中的弗朗西斯，他对摄像机做了个嘘声的手势。

You're like the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle,   
你就是我拼图里缺失的最后一块，  
I've been waiting for all my life,   
我的一生只为等到你，

弗朗西斯轻轻地在台下和着亚瑟的歌声，眼中满是笑意地望着他。

And I know this is it,   
我知道就是这样，  
Cause this jigsaw sure looks right.  
因为拼图已经完美无缺了。

弗朗西斯在观众的欢呼声中从台下走到台上，亚瑟凝视着他——像是飞蛾盯着一团火焰。  
“之前不是说好了么？你还欠我一个拥抱。”他张开了双手，“来吧，国王陛下。”  
恍惚间，现场众人热烈的尖叫声变轻，弗朗西斯柔软的卷发已经贴上他的脖子。亚瑟闭上眼睛，这一刻仿佛时光倒流，他们回到那场最后的表演。  
只是现在，他分到的拥抱时间更久。  
咬字间的吐息一字一词贴在他的颈侧，弗朗西斯的嘴唇快要贴上了亚瑟的耳垂。  
“我们一会儿见。”

“感谢大家参加今夜的狂欢，我和大家一起享受了Kingdom为我们带来的奇幻音乐旅程。现在，我要把他们三位帅哥借走了……晚安各位，做个好梦。”


End file.
